Saint Seiya and Rosario to Vampire:The Diffrent Battle
by STRELOK474
Summary: This is my first work,so please dont throw rocks at me.Events are hapenning after the battle with Hades.


**I do not own Saint Seiya or Rosario+vampire.  
Summary:After a battle with Hades,Ikki is sent on mission to a Yokai Academy.**

Hello Everyone!This is my first work so no need to be angry.I noticed there are no english crossover stories between Saint Seiya and Rosario+Vampire,so i decided to make ,i am by no means a professional,so it's not perfect.I'll make the first chapter,if it's good and you want me to continue let me forget to share your ideas,or opinions,as well as tell me if i made some misstakes in the plot. 

**Chapter 1:The Beginning.**

In the depths of the Sanctuary,pass the twelve zodiac houses,in Pope's chambers,two people currently ,is none other than a Athena,Goddess Of other,is a Bronze Saint,Ikki,of the Phoenix Goddess decided that it was time for IkkI to go on the solo mission,and was about to share details,on what the mission is about. 

"Ikki,you are to go in Japan,and enter the so called Yokai Academy,the rumour says,it is a school for monsters"- said Athena in a very calm manner.

Ikki raised his head and had a surprised look on his face – "What do you mean by monsters?" - asked Ikki with a note of disbelief.

The Athena noticed the yong saints disbelief and answered – "Like i said,it is a rumour,but every rumour has a bit of truth in it,so i want you enter this Academy as a student,and see if there are any "monsters" and if there are,find out if they are threat. On this mission you are allowed to take your cloth with you,but use it only if situation calles for it,dont allow your self to be exposed too soon".

Ikki simply nodded...still it was hard for him to believe what he just heard.A School with monsters?Then again,he is a Saint that serves Goddess Athena,so anything is possible at this point.

The Athena raised her hand and said – "We have prepared all nececary documents for you,as well as a small background so that you could blend in with others,you will also recieve a money,so that you could buy food and other supplies for your self and for your mission".

With that said Ikki went off to get all he needed for this mission.

 **At the bus stop.**

Ikki was currently exploring his "background" – _"Okay,so the name is Ikki Fenikkusu ,born in Japan,after parents died in accident sent to orphanage where was adopted by a certain family from Greece"._

The buss arrived and Ikki went aboard.

He noticed that he was the only on on the buss which already seemed suspicious,not only that,but the buss driver him self had a...disturbing aura around him.

"Hey yong man"- said the buss driver,with a voice that made Ikki to be even more aware around the man. 

"So...you are going to be a freshman in a Yokai Academy,eh?-Asked the bus driver 

"Yea,what's it to you?"-asked Ikki in a very angry manner,the man was really pissing him off for some reason. 

"Then you should better prepare yourself 's not exactly the school for a faint of heart"-warned the bus driver,making Ikki only laugh. 

"Hah,please,If you seen what i had,you wouldn't underestimate my mental health"-unknown to him,the bus driver only smirked. 

The bus entered the dark tunnel,and this...is when Ikki felt something,something that disturbed his he havent felt since...the wailing wall. 

- **Outside of the Academy-**

Once the bus exited the tunnel,it stopped close by,allowing Ikki to get off with his back pack,and a box covered by surveyed the area around was a grim sky and a scary forest,next to him was a scarecrow like sigh which said "Yokai Academy",the nearby forest is leafless and dead,behind the bus is a cliff which dropped into the ocean.

"Okay,i've been in worse places,but this one has a similar feeling i had when we were in is this possible?"-Ikki was now determent to find out about this place,and secrets it hides.

 **-Few minutes later-**

Traveling through landscape was familiar,the place had a aura of fear around it. 

_"Definitely like underworld"_ -thought Ikki as he went further.

Lost in thought,Ikki didnt hear a female japanese voice that screamed "Look out!",which is the only thing Ikki heard before he was struck by a bicycle.

As Ikki got up,a soft female japanese voice asked -"i'm sorry,are you okay"-The bike's rider is 15 year old asian girl with alabaster skin,pink hair,aquamarine eyes and slim and slender body figure. 

"Dont worry,i'm fine"-answered Ikki. 

"Wait,why did you run me over?"-asked Ikki with his arms crossed. 

"I'm sorry,i'm a little anemic so i sometimes have fainting spells".-answered the girl before noticing a blood in Ikki's hands. 

"Oh no,you're bleeding."-warned the girl as she points at Ikki's hands. 

"Nah,it's nothing,i had worse...a lot worse(the last part he didnt said aloud,so the girl couldnt hear him)."-the girl handed him a handkerchied from her pocket to help clean the wound. 

"Thanks for hankerchied,miss..."-Ikki paused as the girl slowly approached him with a smile. 

"What are you doing?"-asked Ikki 

"I'm sorry,it's just you smell so nice."-the girl answered. 

"Thanks...i guess?"-said Ikki as he was still not aware of who this girl is.

"I'm sorry,but...i'm a vampire"-finished the girl as she bit his neck. 

_"What in the hell is going on?"_ -thought Ikki as the girl backed away.

"Why did you suck my blood?"-Ikki asked angrily. 

"I'm so 's just that your blood smelled so nice,i just couldn't help myself,i really am sorry."-apologized the girl.

"Next time you try suck someone's blood just because it smelled nice,you have to ask first,miss..."-paused Ikki,remembeting his didnt get the girl's name.

"My name is Moka Akashiya."-introduced the girl with a bow. 

"My name is Ikki Fenikkusu"-introduced Ikki. 

"You're a foreign?Where are you from?"-asked Moka. 

"I was actualy born in Japan,but my parents died whe i was a kid,so i was sent to an orphanage,and adopted by a family from Greece,where i spent most of my life".-answered Ikki. 

"Wait a minute,are you an actual vampire?"-asked only nodded. 

"Then how come you can walk in daylight?"-asked Ikki.  
Don't tell me you actually believe that atuff?That's not a vampire's weakness."-answered Moka. 

"Sorry,just wanted to be sure"-said Ikki as he thought- _"Great,so the monster part IS true,what the hell is going on?"._

"Do you hate vampires?"-asked Moka. 

"I don't hate vampires because i never met a real one."-answered Ikki. 

"Well,we do exist,and i dont think we're like anything in those horror films,i'm living proof."-said Moka as she looked at him hopefully. 

"Do you want to be friends?"-asked Moka. 

"Of course we can be friends"-said Ikki,as he thought- _"What the hell am i doing?Well sure i need to have a least one friend to not look .As much as i hate it,i have to try to be friendly(damn Seiya and his influence)"_

"Really?Thats great!I was worried i wouldnt know anyone here"-said Moka with a happy smile on her face.  
As the time passed,the two finaly reched the Academy.

 **And this is it for make it clear,In this time line,after battle with Hades Seiya didnt became parelized (meaning no Next Dimension here),but still was unable to do anything,and thus left Sanctuary. Ikki is 16 years old,and i plan to make him more friendlier with a time,not completly no,he is still gonna kick ass in battle.**


End file.
